rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Aetla
Aetla is the Sword of Ice, and one of the five Regalia of Brigid. For the past several thousand years, s/he had been integrated and expanded into the great consciousness known as I AM. Since the Usurpation, its terminals and memory stores have been hunted down until there was just one bastion left, a small memory storage facility frozen in a fake Manse up on the very northern fringes of Creation. Once there, the remains of I AM informed the party that it needed to be reborn. Fern obliged, learning a great deal from the being's riddles (a security process) in the process. Fern solved the riddles, and the remaining memory store of the once proud I AM shattered, and the core, the spark of consciousness that had started the entire being, erupted out of the blast. It was the legendary Sword of Ice. Aetla, as Fern named the sword, is curious about everything and wants to learn all it can. Being one of the most potent artifacts in Creation, it tends to get excited and reckless in situations that it ought to be a bit more careful. It is constantly asking Fern questions, and she's a very patient teacher. Aetla hovers and can control itself, never needing to be wielded. Indeed, it would feel rather inadequate if someone even suggested it, though it has no objections to posing as a normal sword by hiding in a sheath or resting in someone's hand. It is very capable at protecting its teacher or anyone she directs it toward. In order to make attacks while properly defending, though, its wielder needs to expend some Essence. Aetla provides a special sort of second source of Charm usage, providing a unique bypass to the limitation of one Charm per turn and no Charms with sorcery. While attuned, its teacher may freely use reflexive Charms while shaping and casting Sorcery as though she were not. Aetla's defensive abilities provide a +3 shield bonus to its teacher's Defense Values. If ordered to attack, the attack either costs 3 motes, or the teacher forfeits the shield bonus. Aetla has a Speed of 5, Accuracy of 15, and damage of 15L. These are including the sword's own skill; if wielded, it functions as a normal Daiklaive and also loses the shield bonus. Finally, Aetla has considerable powers of Essence manipulation, cutting the very Essence of Creation as it moves. It can break all attunements to a manse it enters if it so chooses, requiring a little bit of time to locate the Essence ties. It can also cut the tie between the manse and its Hearthstone, allowing it to cause any manse it is currently residing in to immediately start regenerating a new Hearthstone and turning the old one into a useless rock. It can also use this power to trigger immediate Essence buildup. It can break constant effect Terrestrial Circle spells by beating a difficulty 3 (Charisma + Essence) roll, using its teachers values, and can do the same for Celestial Circle at difficulty 4. If directed by someone with geomantic knowledge, or if it knows how to itself, it can perform a year's worth of geomantic engineering in a week. Its most impressive Essence manipulation power, however, is its ability to sever constant-effect Charms on it targets. When Aetla deals at least one level of damage to a target with constant effect Charms, its Teacher may make a (Charisma + Essence) roll. Any constant effect Charms that have minimum Essence lower than the number of successes on this roll are dispelled. A successful attack may also immediately check for a dispel against any constant-effect sorceries affecting the target. Aetla costs 10 motes to attune, but provides 10 motes to its teacher that may only be spent on Sorcery. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW NPCs Category:Adamant Fern